<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just You and Me by daisuwuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926185">Just You and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke'>daisuwuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nanjo Kojiro Is Whipped, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways are lawsuits pending agaisnt adam yet pls update me cherry, cherry has insomnia but instantly falls asleep near joe? sus asf, cherry is def too embarrassed to say anything lovey dovey LOL :(, fuck adam man all my homies hate adam :/, i hope this wasn't too ooc :'), just joe taking care of his soon-to-be husband :), literally just wrote when i woke up LMAOO, post ep 9, slight ep 9 spoilers, they are in love wtfff, they just want to grow old together :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But your bed is huge— there’s no way I’d be able to sleep in that..”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, it’s got me written all over it so it’ll help your comfort factor. Unless you’re suggesting you’d rather sleep with me in the bed?” Kojiro challenges, looking over his shoulder from the couch. </p><p>Kaoru's face boils with embarrassment. <em> How could he say "Let's sleep together" without saying that? </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi here's the fluff i promised!! can't say the smut will come out very soon but i'll try to work on it when i don't get completely embarrassed and realize wtf im writing :')<br/>idk how the whole fandom feels about them like idk if u guys really even read stuff about cherry and joe whether fluff or smut but i would say pls do there's a lot of cool works out there that aren't just renga so show them some love i won't force u to i'm just suggesting since they seem not be focused on as much ^^'<br/>reminder that my renga playlist is still up and i might be making langa and reki playlists but its a wip rn anyways enjoy!!!&lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru stirs to the gentle thump of his wheelchair rolling across the concrete. The wind was calm and surprisingly for being as late as it was, it was nice and cool out. The big presence behind could tell he was not alone and yet he already knew who it was, “I didn’t think you’d be one to take me home.”</p><p>“Well, good thing you’re not going home. I can’t trust you to ride back when you’re this tired and hurt.” Kojiro grunts behind him, steering the chair to the left as they come upon a familiar house.</p><p>“I don’t need a big, mindless gorilla looking after me!” Kaoru scolds yet he wasn’t the one in control here. With two solid hands placed on the back handles, there was no way his auto drive would work. He could only frown and hope this embarrassment could be over soon. </p><p>“But sometimes you do and now is the time. We’re at my house and right now, you’re going to rest for hours.” Kojiro said as a final statement when he unlocked his front door and carefully maneuvered the chair through the door. “You seemed to fall asleep so easily too.. maybe my presence is actually comforting to you.” he teased with that big, goofy grin on his face that Kaoru wanted to smack him for so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Never in a million years, I was just exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah— so you’re taking the bed and I guess I’ll stay out so the pillow princess can get his hours in.” Kojiro smugly smiled, gesturing to his bedroom just behind the sliding doors to the living room with a pullout bed.</p><p> </p><p>“But your bed is huge— there’s no way I’d be able to sleep in that..”</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, it’s got me written all over it so it’ll help your comfort factor. Unless you’re suggesting you’d rather sleep with me in the bed?” Kojiro challenges, looking over his shoulder from the couch. Kaoru's face boils with embarrassment, <em> How could he say that without saying that? </em>He was being too obvious but refused to stoop so low,</p><p>“I never said anything like that! Goodnight and that’s final.” Kaoru made his way through the doors just to slide the main one behind him. The bed was big, luscious and not well made at all but Kaoru was sure he could manage. Riding over to the side of the bed, he tried to prepare himself before he got up. His legs probably wouldn’t respond since he’s been sitting for so long. He wasn’t sure he would make it to the bed before one of his limbs gave out out of exhaustion and then would come the embarrassing where he truly can’t sleep and his heart would be racing too fast and it would drown out any lullaby even being played and today’s would come creeping up on him and-</p><p>The door slides open with Kojiro on the other end. He walks over to Kaoru in his wheelchair, “Just thought I should help. I know you’ve never been in this situation before.” he mumbled gently, slipping an arm under Kaoru’s knees and at his back. Kaoru reluctantly winds his arms around Kojiro’s neck and soon he’s placed in the nice, plush bed with mountains of blankets to cover him but he knew that wouldn’t be enough. Nothing would get him to sleep more than..</p><p> </p><p>“..Kojiro .. ?” </p><p> </p><p>The brute looks up from plugging Carla up into a charging port and makes his way back to the bedside, “What’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would.. would you still be willing for me to take that.. offer?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru didn’t even need to say which one. Kojiro just smiles and nods so he gets a clear answer. He walks over to the other side and slides in between the sheets behind Kaoru. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“It - it’s perfect.” He couldn’t even bear to look at him. His face was cherry red and his body was probably heated too much but Kojiro couldn’t care for that. He just wants Kaoru to feel safe and happy, especially after tonight. He had to have been the most precious thing Kojiro had ever had in his arms, in his grasp at least. No one had ever touched his heart like Kaoru, he's perfect. He could grow old with him, he <em>wants </em>to grow old with him. After they finally beat the senseless shit out of Adam, he'll make sure they're happy and together even if Kaoru could never say "I love you" to his face but he knew he felt it too. He wraps his arms around the smaller male and placed the smallest kiss to the back of his neck after stroking his hair out of the way, </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Kaoru.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s pulled back against Kojiro’s large chest and immediately he feels safe to fall asleep. Kaoru has so many things to say but will never say them and Kojiro is fine with that. As long as he’s here, it could only be a good outcome. He didn't dare to mention Adam more than they already had that entire night. He would dog on the male too hard for breaking out of the hospital just to come see him but they were healing, both of them. They weren't together but maybe they would be, maybe Kaoru would finally see what's so good about him but Kojiro was always willing to wait.</p><p>To desperately not be choked with this feeling of love, welcoming and affection, he sighs and smiles to himself with a simple little kiss placed at the back of Kojiro’s right hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Kojiro.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>